A look into the future
by blainekurtsebbritsan
Summary: When you let your imagination run wild anything can happen, A next generation Glee Fanfic based around a brand new lot of characters and a brand new lot of storylines.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I'm still in love with Kurtbastian that will never change but this time round I've decided to try something a little different. Two months ago I started a 'second generation' on a website called Chatzy, I did it because I was bored and was being bombarded with links on Omegle to join these 'Chatzys', so nevertheless I thought what the hell may as well create my own and that's where it started and from that day two months ago I was getting a lot of interest in my room and eventually people joining the Chatzy became regulars, occasional new people would join but most of the time it would just be us 12 regulars so I thought after this time period of roleplaying with them I would share the stories of what actually happened with these role-players and turn them in to characters and the prompts we use into storylines. This story will follow the storylines of these people:**

Joe Anderson-Evans(18)  
Julian Anderson-Evans(17)  
Castiel Anderson-Evans(17)  
Daniel Smythe-Hummel(16)  
Nathan Smythe-Hummel(17)  
Miles Smythe-Hummel(18)  
Amanda Puckerman(17)  
Jack Duval-Sterling(16)  
Logan Duval-Sterling(16)  
Julia Lopez-Piece(17)  
Lucy Fabray-Berry(17)  
Quincy St-James(18)

**Here are the fact files to the characters: alookintothefutureficc. tumblr I'll be updating this tumblr every so often with things you may want to know, not all the characters are up yet but I am in the process of collecting the fact files from the characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Authors Note~  
God it's been a while since I've wrote one of these, far too long, anyway here I am kicking off the start of this brand new fic with a bit of Joe/Miles. Miles is my character that I play and I seriously loved writing this chapter but can't wait to write more of the other characters, if you haven't read the prologue you may want to go back and read it as I have made some changes it to it. Well here's the first chapter, enjoy.**

"How was your summer man?" Miles said slapping his hands over Joe's shoulder making Joe jump from where he was at his locker.

"Same old man, where was you most of summer?" He said turning round to face Miles.

"Well Dad caught me with some guy second day of the first week and grounded me for the whole of summer, the whole of summer! Can you believe that? I was going out of my mind, I haven't had a lay in over a month and have been without my phone for three weeks it was like being in prison" He said exaggerating how it had been.

"That's rough bro, why didn't Dan tell me any of this when he was out with us?" He questioned his eyebrow raised when suddenly he was shoved out of the way.

"Shit" Miles said smirking in the mirror. "I look good today" he said admiring himself and listening to Joe chuckling behind him.

"You are so up your own ass right now Miles, how the hell are Dan and Nath so normal and you're just vain." Joe said laughing even more but soon stopping when he received that famous death glare off Miles.

"Seriously it's hard to look this great sometimes, don't pretend you don't love it" He said with a flirtatious wink to Joe. "Do we seriously have to go to bio, I really don't feel like having to see Miss Denny right now?"

"What are you suggesting MR. Smythe-Hummel?" He said cheekily obviously knowing what Miles meant. Miles punched his shoulder before laughing at the pouty expression on Joes face right now.

"I haven't had a cig in four weeks lets skip and go to the bleachers" It wasn't a question Joe knew that when he realised Miles was already halfway down the corridor heading towards the gym to walk through to the bleachers, he laughed at his best friend and wondered why he put up with him sometimes before picking up the pace to catch up with the younger boy and heading out to what had been their spot for the past three years.

They had been best friends since the age of eight they'd been inseparable and as they grew up and both came out as gay they were always being questioned as to whether they were together or not, but Miles isn't that kind of guy he'd lost his virginity six months ago and since then had been having what he described as 'mind blowing' sex on a regular basis where as Joe was still a virgin and if he was completely honest with himself he was waiting for Miles to snap out of what he hoped was a faze so they could maybe, just maybe be together, was that really too much to ask? But for now he'd settle for being this knuckle heads best friend.

"So did you finally lose it this summer?" Miles asked as they took a seat on the abandoned brown leather couch that signature smirk on his face.

"If you are implying whether I lost my virginity then the answer is no, no I didn't" He replied and sighed when he realised Miles was now giving him the questioning look as to why not and right now Joe didn't feel like he could actually explain why because he did not want to lose the friendship with Miles.

"Why not man, come on we're eighteen this year don't you think it might be time?" He laughed "I could always show you a good time you know that right" Miles snickered and that made Joe suddenly snap.

"Maybe I don't want to lose it to a random" He all but screamed. "Maybe I'd actually like it to mean something, ever thought about that, we're not all pigs like you" He sneered and Miles threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Whatever man, I was only trying to help" he replied pulling out a cigarette and lighting up taking a long drag and breathing out the smoke a satisfied grin on his face. "Thank god" he said smiling and taking another drag.

"Them things will be the end of you, can't you just give up man!" He said gesturing to the cigarette in his hand.

"How can I? These keep me sane! My brothers have been driving me mad it's Nath's senior year as well and it's like college chaos it's driving me up the wall" He said seriously flicking the end of his cigarette. Joe just laughed there was no winning with this boy, whatever you said was always wrong and whatever Miles said was always right it had been that way since they met even as kids they'd argue over whether ham or jam sandwiches were better and after a while Joe would give up and let Miles win and that meant admitting ham sandwiches were better which at the age of eight was the biggest dilemma they ever had to argue over.

"I spent half the summer with your brothers and they aren't that bad" He laughed.

"Yeah but you don't have to spend literally almost all your time with them, I do!" He replied taking the last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it on the wall and chucking it away from him.

"So can we just skip all day? We're seniors now surely that gives us some kind of free pass to skip class?" Miles asked smiling at Joe.

"I'm pretty sure free passes to skip class aren't real, even for seniors" He said laughing as he moved over to the couch to take a seat next to the younger boy.

"Who said you could sit on my couch?" Miles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see your name written on it, silly me I should have looked harder" He snarled back earning another slap to his shoulder, yep he had definitely missed this boy.

"It's good I like you or I would have made you sit on the ground, but for me letting you sit on here what do I get in return?" He asked glaring straight into Joe's eyes.

"How about" Joe paused to make it look like he was thinking "nothing." He said before chuckling as Mile's face fell completely.

"You're an idiot and I hate" Miles said trying to sound serious but you could hear how much he didn't mean it.

"You don't Mil, you love me we all know it" Joe replied, before smiling as the other boy smiled "See told you, youuuuu love me" He said before both boys burst into fits of laughter at just how childish they were being.

"So on a serious note, I need to get out tonight I was thinking maybe Scandals would you fancy coming? Be my wingman?" Miles asked.

Joe thought about it, did he really want to go to a club with Miles and watch him pick up other guys and take them back to his place when he was just coming to terms with how he felt about Miles the answer was no but somehow is brain didn't control what his mouth said next.

"Yeah sure why not, I'm not drinking though, you'll need someone to drive you home and I'd prefer it be me." He replied instantly cursing himself for not having the willpower to say what he wanted to say.

"Thanks man, you never know maybe tonight will be your lucky night and you'll find someone" He smiled stretching his arms over the back of the couch to yawn.

_I've already found you_ he thought to himself before unthinkably leaning In to Miles arms around the back of the couch.

"Someone's missed being a cuddle whore, I'm sorry do my brothers not cater for your constant need to cuddle" He smirked leaving Joe speechless before watching the boy shake his head.

"Well I guess because it's you I'll put out come here" He said opening his arms and pulling Joe in to his chest.

Joe didn't realise what was happening till his face buried into the stubble on Miles chin, he laughed he had missed this, Miles was right he felt awkward asking for cuddles off Dan or Nathan or even his own brothers, not that any would compare to Miles's hugs.

"You ok down there sweetheart you're being unusually quiet?" He asked his eyes looking down at the older boy buried close to him.

"I don't like your stubble it's tickling my face" Joe laughed as he rested his head on Miles shoulder, looking at them now in this position you'd never realise Joe was almost four inches taller than Miles.

"Well I'll take that in to consideration your majesty and shave for the next time you need cuddles, anything else you'd like to request?" And that's when Joe felt it, Miles's slightly aroused erection digging into his side.

"Well next time I ask you don't get horny over our cuddles, I mean I know it's been a long time dude, but still" He laughed as Miles's eyes fell to what was indeed an erection, he'd gotten horny off cuddling, god he was a loser.

"Don't pretend you don't like it Mr I'm so pure not even an erection can turn me on, because I know you do, because if you didn't like it you wouldn't be blushing right now." He laughed.

Miles wasn't wrong Joe could feel his face going beet red he'd never actually felt another person's erection and he was lying if he said it didn't feel nice.

"Shut it idiot, not my fault you can't control yourself" he laughed but didn't move one inch from where his body was pretty much flush against Miles's.

"Seeee" Miles smirked. "You didn't deny it, you like my erection" He laughed again and all of a sudden a surge of confidence and adrenaline ran through Joe and he couldn't control what he did next. He inched his face closer to Miles's until their noses were almost touching.

"What if I do like it?" He breathed, watching Miles's confusion on his face. "What are you going to do about it?" He said their noses touching now.

In that second all Miles's could think about was actually how hot this was and then their noses touched and he lost it and leant in smashing his and Joes mouths together in a kiss full of passion, full of tongue and teeth, the moans echoing out of each other's mouths, this kiss had been a long time coming. When all of a sudden it was over , Joe was being pushed off and the warm body that had previously been underneath him was now half way across the football pitch.

"What the hell" Joe muttered under his breathe to no-one but himself before taking off in a sprint to hopefully catch the other boy up and find out what had just happened.

"I'm such an idiot" Miles cursed to himself as he took off through the school and towards the parking lot not knowing the older boy was only now a few feet away from him.

"Miles!" Joe called across the parking lot "Wait up" He cried one last time before finally catching the boy up, he grabbed the boys shoulders forcing him to stop in front of what was Miles's car "What the fuck just happened?" the question coming out slightly angrier than he intended.

Miles shrugged out of Joes grip on him and began opening the door completely ignoring the other boy. He climbed into the back seat of his car, he needed space, he needed to think.

"Don't ignore me Miles" Joe said his voice now dripping with anger, he pulled open the door that Miles's had just slammed and climbed in next to Miles on the back seat.

"Leave me alone" Miles mumbled his knees tucked up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees.

"You can't just do something like that and run" Joe all but growled at him. "I'm not one of your fuck buddy's that you can dump at any time, I'm meant to be your best friend." He said the last part sounding more upset than angry.

"Exactly" Miles replied "We're meant to be best friends, and best friends don't kiss." He sighed finally looking up to meet the other boys questioning glare.

"I know that idiot and if you know that, why did you kiss me?" He asked in a less angry tone.  
Miles just shrugged "why did you kiss back?" He asked quickly.

"Because I wanted to" Joe immediately replied before slapping a hand over his mouth, there was no way he could take that back now.

"Well you shouldn't want to!" Miles spat back his eyes now focusing on anything but Joe.

"Why shouldn't I?" Joe asked curiously.

"Because you shouldn't" Miles replied.

Joe could feel there was something more, something more Miles wasn't telling him. "That's not a proper answer Miles, I deserve a proper answer."

"And you deserve more" Miles shouted practically now in Joes face "You practically said it yourself I'm the school slut and you deserve to be more than just another of my conquests, even if I wanted you to be more" He muttered the last part it was barely audible but Joe was pretty sure he'd heard correct.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked slowly, not sure if he was ready to hear the reply.

"I mean" Miles huffed knowing he'd really dropped himself in it now "I mean that even if I did want more, more from you, you deserve better." He replied.

"What if I don't want better?" Joe quickly shot back.

"Well then you are more of an idiot than I thought" He said the corners of his lips pulling upwards into a tiny smile.

"I'm not an idiot, I just can't help how I feel for you dufus!" Joe said returning the smile as if all the tension and anger between the pair had just drifted away.

"Joe, you know I've never had a boyfriend" He replied in a soft tone.

"And you know I've never had a boyfriend" Joe shot back still smiling.

"So what does this mean? What do you want from me? From us?" Miles asked trying to word it properly.

"Maybe I want my first boyfriend?" Joe asked leaving Miles with nothing but a smile on his face.

"Maybe I want my first boyfriend too."


End file.
